<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Translation by coffeestainsfoggeduppanes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659246">Lost in Translation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsfoggeduppanes/pseuds/coffeestainsfoggeduppanes'>coffeestainsfoggeduppanes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, Cutie pies, Does the pining tag count, Fluff, I have no idea how to properly tag stuff I'm sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marcelo is a sweetheart, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sascha is annoying AF, Short &amp; Sweet, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsfoggeduppanes/pseuds/coffeestainsfoggeduppanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sascha finds his language barrier with Marcelo annoying. Other times, it helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcelo Melo/Alexander Zverev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in Translation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically, since I'm in Australia, Sascha's birthday was yesterday, but I refuse to abide by time zone rules so: Happy Birthday Sascha! Also, Marcelo and Sascha's Florida IG fun is what we *need* during this tennis drought.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Even after four years of speaking nothing but English to each other—and Sascha would like to think that they spoke to each other quite a bit (which they did)—, Marcelo was still not as fluent as Sascha would have liked him to be. This was, of course, a source of much fun for the younger boy, as Zverev spent a good chunk of their conversations merely teasing the older man’s poorer grasp of the language.</p><p>Melo (much to the humour of everyone around them) did not quite understand half of what the German was saying, but Sascha always had the biggest smile on his face when taunting him, so he did not mind it one bit. Besides, other than Zverev’s occasional quip here and there, Marcelo really did enjoy their conversations together, even if they inevitably turned into English lessons. It was sweet, actually; how the oddly studious Sascha would stay up late just to greet Marcelo’s morning with flashcards and pointers. And in all honesty, Melo learned quite a bit from him.</p><p>Like how hula hoops and lollipops were not the same.<sup>1</sup></p><p>Like how mingling is <em>not </em>a type of dance move.<sup>2</sup>  </p><p>Like how Sascha was especially handsome in those glasses of his.</p><p>Despite the most honourable efforts from both sides, however, the two of them sometimes found themselves at a standstill.</p><p>Some of these times, Zverev found it disarmingly cute.</p><p>The way the Brazilian would narrow his eyes and twist his mouth as he tried to figure out the printed words without the aid of Sascha’s notes.</p><p>Or the way Melo would lean in, forehead wrinkling in frustration as the conversation completely flew over his head.</p><p>Or the way Marcelo would widen his eyes ever so slightly, the smile stiffening on his face as he tried to decipher the German-accent-tinged English, which as a side note, Sascha had decided to be his favourite expression in the world. Sometimes, he even upped the accent, just a little, because Marcelo squinting in confusion just made his absolute day.</p><p>But, during certain points at least, the language barrier could get kind of annoying. That little bit of <em>extra </em>effort they had to put in where others didn’t, just for them to understand one another, was a tiresome thing. It reminded the two of just how different they were. And they were reminded about that enough by the media, thank you very much, what with their ages, and experiences, and backgrounds, and whatever else standing in their way. Sascha and Marcelo would like nothing else than to be able to escape all of that in the comfort of each other, but it was more than a little difficult when fuzzy internet connections meant settling on just looking at each other’s faces in silence and hoping that the other understood what they were getting at.</p><p>Or when texting meant depending on Google and hoping that all of those little nuances they were trying to convey were captured in the crudely translated words.</p><p>Or when social gatherings meant they could not talk to each other at all, unless they didn’t mind repeating themselves too many times and at increasing levels of volume (and the success rate of those methods were grim, to say the least).</p><p>That isn’t to say that Marcelo wasn’t getting better, though. Because he <em>was</em> (which the younger man claimed all the credit for, never mind that the Brazilian had been giving speeches in English since before Sascha could properly run), and while this should have been a cause of celebration for Zverev, he also found himself stifled in what he could and couldn’t say. Any little joke or mumbled word that would once go unheard (or, really, unfathomed) by Marcelo was now pounced upon, and Sascha started to see Melo’s confused, twisting face which he liked so much less and less. But Sascha had three languages under his belt and with nothing but the desire to pester the older man as his life’s agenda, Marcelo was more than a little exasperated, when Zverev—the little shit—decided to start speaking German to him.</p><p>“You know I don’t understand,” Melo pouted. English was hard enough as it is.</p><p>“What?” Sascha grinned, triumphant in how he made Marcelo’s brows knit in exasperation, “Can’t teach an old dog new tricks?”</p><p>“What? Dog?” The Brazilian’s frown deepened. Idioms were another beast altogether. “Speak English now,”</p><p>But Zverev was feeling especially annoying today and he shook his head petulantly, “<em>Nein, ich will nicht.</em>”<sup>3</sup> At least he said it slowly.</p><p>Marcelo sighed, muttering something about troublesome kids and trying to keep the smile off his face. It’d be a lie to say he didn’t think Sascha, standing there looking so proud of himself and beaming like a fool, was a particularly adorable sight.  “You want, I speak Portuguese,” he threatened but the German just laughed.</p><p>“No you won’t,” And that was that. “Besides, don’t you want to learn German?”</p><p>Marcelo rolled his eyes. “Why, ah? We speak English. All good.”</p><p>“So you’ve never learned German?” Zverev continued to prod. Melo was just glad he could understand him again.</p><p>“No. No need to, yeah?” </p><p>“Nothing at all?”</p><p>“Nothing.” The Brazilian assured him, with just a touch of puzzlement.</p><p>But Sascha was weirdly insistent on this, “Like <em>at all</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>, Sascha,” Melo punctuated the boy’s name, “I <em>promise</em>. Why you ask?”</p><p>Zverev was visibly relieved.</p><p>Now, he felt safe. And as Marcelo tilted his head to the side and awaited for him to speak, the German gave his signature smirk and said to his Girafa as confidently as he could (which was not confidently at all, his voice leaving his throat much softer than he intended it to), “Then, <em>Ich liebe dich</em>.”<sup>4</sup></p><p>“What?” Melo leaned forward, much to the dismay of Sascha who gulped at how close he’s gotten.  </p><p>“No- nothing- never mind.” Zverev said hurriedly, turning away to hide his reddening face.</p><p>Marcelo shrugged.</p><p>Ah, well. Sascha will tell him eventually.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk if anyone actually cares but:<br/>[1] youtube.com/watch?v=ITlkyKZScoA (6:39)<br/>[2] youtube.com/watch?v=HiynzYg7It8 (12:03) I just- they're so cute- I can't-<br/>[3] 'No, I will not.'<br/>[4] 'I love you.'</p><p>*I'm still a beginner in German, please don't @ me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>